Hexina
Hexina is a vampire witch introduced in Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds as a minor NPC, who give hexes to Mario which allows him to travel into places he could not do even with his Partners. Although she have a tendency to fire hexes at anyone who are unlucky enough to approach her, she never meant harm to people she perceive as innocent and only use more harmful hexes into particularly spiteful people, as all she want is to be amused with her witchcraft. Physique Hexina wears a large red robe with a black amulet, which is printed with a red triangle, a blue rectangle and a yellow triangle in-between. She have a pale blue skin with blue mouth, as well as green lips, and her nails are tainted as black. Her hair is green, and her eyes are red. She also dons a pair of sharp fangs like typical vampires. She wears red pants, in addition to brown boots with the bottom plated in silver-gray. She can also wield a broom with brushes similar to her hairstyle, and the top of the broom also have an orb with the same pattern of her amulet. Personality Hexina is a prankster and an avid expert of witchcraft, loving to putting a quick but harmless hexes into people for kicks, and she can be very mean about it. That being said, she never intend to inflict destruction of any sort and will reverse any damage when possible. She also have a knack of inflicting more harmful spells on particularly spiteful people, especially those who shows great disrespect toward her. She thinks that she is above the general rules, but will follow rules in tournament or codes of honor in a battle, and refrain from committing major crimes. She will never condone any kind of hideous acts, and when she sees one, she will be sure the one who commit it will regret it. Although she tend to stay on her own side, she can pick a side in situations where neutrality is highly discouraged, but most likely those who showed respect the most toward her. She also doesn't care about authority however, and only follows if something is really wrong or if the order or advice sounds very vital for her. She will not fully trust anyone who simply made an alliance with her, as she will be sure her "allies" will follow their promises. Shall she ever suspect that her allies will commit a double-cross, she will dispatch them as much as possible. This is because she never want a risk of betrayal of any kind, especially a betrayal that can be costly to her (and even to the traitor in question). That said, anyone who managed to get thorough her hexes will leave her impressed, unless if she is under a threat, which means she will instead retaliate without hesitating. When she become impressed, she will try to be fairly nicer to the dedicated people and will offer some help via some hexes when needed shall they found her again. She will break the deal if the person is using the hexes against her. She also tend to go softer with creatures and people she consider as cute, although she will avoid them if she finds them too annoying, such as the Toads. When she approach one, she want to offer a hug to them, although if the person is a child, she will avoid doing so to avoid unfortunate implications. She will warmly hug back if the children in question hugs her first. Abilities When it comes to witchcraft, she rivals the likes of Kamek and Ashley in term of skill. She is also crafty, being able to craft a home, a wall or even a fort when using her magic and the materials she can find in the current location she's in. She generally inflict a harmless but embarrassing spell that only lasts for up to an hour (but it can come back if the person think about the hex on her dedicated spaces). That said, she can also inflict much more powerful spells in an attempt to take down anyone who dares to confront her. In addition, she will inflict hinderful statuses on the enemies in question, giving her a further edge. She can also turn into a cat-like bat (called a Cabat) to travel without her broom and to be discrete, but those who can recognize her Cabat form can quickly chase her easily, as her flight speed isn't fast by herself. Her own broom can double as a rod, and she can levitate at her own will, meaning that the broom is more used as a weapon than as an actual broom. That being said, she can still travel with it for fast traveling like traditional witches would do. Appearances Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds Hexina's first appearance. In the game, she disguises as a poor Koopa who asks some spare change. Although Kamenia was doubtful as she thinks it is a trap, if Mario took mercy on the Koopa, he will get inflicted by a hex. Hexina then show her true self and laughed it out for a moment, with Kamenia being angered by her mean trick. That said, Mario is turned into a ship which turned out to be helpful, much of Hexina's surprise. She eventually become impressed by Mario's dedication and instructed him how to use the ship form. In subsequent appearances, she will inflict additional hexes on Mario, although she meant to be fairly more helpful this time, and creates some pads for Mario to use his Hexes. Two hexes, the Dodge Spin and the Super Bounce, doesn't require a Pad to do so. Gallery TBA Trivia *Hexina (from her design to her species and, to an extent, her abilities) took inspiration from the Witch costume from Sleepover Adventures, which is a similar red robe worn by Pearl and the fake fangs which explains her being a vampire. *Hexina was originally going to have a larger role in her debut, Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds, however Samtendo realized that he have enough important characters in the main plot, thus relegate her into a more minor but still gameplay-important role. Category:Mario Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters